


Take Your Bra Off

by BananaSins



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a stupid meme, Reference Pic got nuked on Discord I'm bummed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: Soramaru came home to witness her boyfriend taking a picture of himself with her articles of clothing.Reposted from my Fictionpress account.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Original Character(s)
Series: Serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Take Your Bra Off

**Author's Note:**

> As I'd said in the summary, it's a repost.
> 
> I asked my friends what drabble entry I'll repost first here and they voted this one. Originally posted on November 16, 2019.

"Another long day… What a drag…"

Soramaru gazed upward, a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Finally, she was in her home sweet home, the place where she can do whatever she wants without consenquence. Her beloved bed was waiting definitely for her to come back so she could lay done and rest, and after getting a power nap, she would worry about dinner. Mm, hamburg steak sounded good right now. Her mind was afloat with the aroma and flavor of her coveted meal for the night, her own two feet stepping forward, towards the location of her quarters.

_Click!_

There was a faint snapping noise that definitely came in the direction she was about to go. Someone was inside her room, and with the sound of it, they took photos as well. Weird.

Soramaru swung the door open to see something she never expect to see with her own two eyes.

Ranmaru was posing in front of her digital camera. The tracksuit jacket cascaded around his arms, and he was pulling the hem of his top to expose his lacy black bra.

Her own bra… was worn by him.

Just imagining her poor garment being stretched just to accommodate the width of his chest… She could only produce a small croak as a noise.

The instance she made a noise, Ranmaru's body turned rigid as the color of his face faded. He slowly turned his head to meet her baffled face, with her mouth wide open and her eyes ready to pop out from their sockets. He managed to crack a large grin, showing his pearly white teeth, as droplets of sweat quickly formed from his forehead.

"W-Welcome home, Sora…" One word popped out from his head: Shit.

Regaining her composure, Soramaru clenched her left fist and pointed her right finger in his direction. She scowled at him, her face turning red from anger.

"RANMARU KUROSAKI! TAKE YOUR BRA OFF THIS INSTANT!"

She saw him swallow his saliva as beads of sweat rolled from his temple.

Pivoting his right foot, he readied himself to move at the right moment, his gaze never leaving hers. Once he saw her limbs move, Ranmaru made a mad dash towards the window and jumped outside.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING CROSS-DRESSING FREAK! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME BEAT UP YOUR UGLY FACE!"


End file.
